Naruto: Casualties of War
by Jacen Haren
Summary: As Shinobi continue to vanish from the five great nations, Naruto and his friends set off to gather a team of specialists who can help them counter this unknown threat. With great variety comes great potential for conflict, as these skillful warriors come from all walks of life. Will they be able to work together and discover the source of these mysterious disappearances?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction, so go a little easy on the new guy if you would. Figured I would test my writing skills as I have been looking for a new outlet to channel my creativity. Please feel free to review and voice any criticism, corrections, or thoughts about the story. The current timeline for this story is following the Five Kage Summit. I have also listed the second genre as "Romance" because I do intend to add a love story or two - how this will materialize, I'm unsure as many things are still a work-in-progress. I will continue it based on how well it's received, so again, feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

As the sun shined brightly over the bustling village of Konoha, a young male with bright yellow hair could be found reclining out in one of the villages' many lush fields.

With his hands placed behind his head, Naruto took in a deep breath, basking in the cool summer breeze brushing gently against his face. As irrational as it sounded, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been able to just sit back and relax as he was now. The village was still well into its repairs from the damage suffered at the hands of Pain and the Akatsuki. And with the ever looming threat of Madara Uchiha, it was truly a wonder that he ever managed to get a break around here.

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself captivated at the sight of glossy white clouds making their way across the deep blue sky. In light of all that had happened, a sense of normalcy had seemed to return to Konohagukare once more. The sounds of workers hammering away filled the streets, along with the sounds of laughter as children played tag. Most of the shops had once again opened their doors, inviting both familiar and unfamiliar faces alike to experience what services or goods awaited them inside. Smiles adorned the faces of every villager, a thought which brought more comfort to Naruto than he could ask for. While their enemies may be able to destroy their homes and bloody their fists, they would never be able to break the village's Will of Fire; a will that coursed its way through all who resided within its walls.

Sitting up from his previous position, a small frown crept across Naruto's face.

And yet, despite all of the efforts that the village had made to move forward, it would be foolish to forget all the things that had happened.

Finding his gaze dropping steadily to the ground, he recalled many of the painful memories that were still very fresh. The death of Pervy Sage – the moans and cries of countless villagers who had somehow survived Pain's devastating jutsu against Konoha. And Nagato's words –

_"You and I are no different. We each act according to our own sense of justice. The justice I have meted out against Konoha is no different than what you are trying to mete out against me."_

He had fought so hard, trained so hard, was so certain that his convictions were true and well founded. He had wanted to become Hokage, to protect those that had finally given him a chance to be a person! In his initial battle with Pain, he was determined to use all of his power to protect. And yet, as he found himself mercilessly pinned to the ground, he had desired nothing more in that moment than to kill Pain.

"I'm going to kill you!" he had cried "and then, I'm going to bring peace to the ninja world!"

_"I see… That is noble of you" _Pain had uttered, his voice cold and filled with mockery. "_That is justice indeed. However… My family… My friends… My village… They suffered the same fate as this village by you ninja of Konoha. How is it fair to allow only you people to preach about peace and justice?"_

Where there was once a well of rage and anger, had given way to the sudden realization that there was a lot about this world that he didn't understand. But if there was one thing that he was sure of, it was that Pain had to be stopped. That Pain was evil!

_ "We are both but men, driven to seek vengeance under the banner of justice. However…if there is justice in vengeance, then justice will breed only more vengeance… thus forging more links in a chain of hatred."_

_ "You strive for your justice – and I strive for mine."_

"_This shinobi world of ours is driven by hatred – and hatred alone". _

_ "If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them. But just because you understand them doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That's the truth."_

"**So Naruto – how would you confront this hatred in order to create peace? I want to know what your answer is." **

And it was at that moment, that he had realized he didn't have an answer for him. That for all of his goals, all of his motives, and all of his purpose, he couldn't offer an appropriate response to the question the man had just asked.

"I don't know. I don't have an answer".

It had been earth shattering for him, causing him to question the very things that he had once been so utterly sure of. He had been completely and entirely demoralized; defeated. His will continued to be sapped, until his failure culminated into the transformation of the nine tails.

He had given in to his hatred, desiring nothing more than for blood and vengeance to be brought to the man who he had assumed killed Hinata. Through his blind rage, he had contributed to starting the very cycle Pain was talking about once more. It was only due to the counsel and foresight of his father, Namikaze Minato, that he was able to break out of his hatred and reverse the transformation process. It was only due to the belief that he had gained not just from him, but Pervy Sage as well, that he was able to finally defeat Pain and face the question that now haunted him.

"_Now that you see reality for what it truly is, can you still believe in Jiraiya sensei's ridiculous ideals and outdated thoughts!?"_ Nagato had shouted.

The truth was, he had thought and felt the same way Nagato did. Even with his newfound understanding of the Akatsuki member's past, it didn't change how he felt. He still hated him for all he had done; he wanted to settle things with him. But Pervy Sage had believed in him, and chose _him_ to follow through and fulfill his quest. And it was for that specific reason that he had chosen to believe in his master and what he taught him. That was the answer he had been searching for, and why he chose not to kill the man who had caused him so much pain.

"_And you expect us to wait until you somehow magically transform this world into a peaceful place?" _Nagato had exclaimed, thrashing furiously _"No, never! How can I believe in Jiraiya's world after all of this!? There can never be such a thing as true peace so long as we're forced to live in this accursed world. Peace is Impossible. __**Impossible!**__"_

Naruto had paused only momentarily, before looking Nagato dead in the eye and placing his fist over his heart.

"_Well then, I'm gonna break that curse one day! If there truly is such a thing a thing as peace in this world. Then somehow, I'll find it. I'll never stop looking"._

He stopped only to stare at the book in his hands for another moment, the very first novel that his master had ever written. The hero with no fear, the man whose name and legacy still carried on today. Glancing up once more, Naruto continued.

"_My name is a precious heirloom that has been handed down to me by my master. There is no way I'm just gonna give up and dishonor my masters gift! I will become Hokage, and I will bring peace to Amegakure. I'm asking you to believe in me!"_

It was clear that Naruto had made a slight breakthrough, but the frustration, anger, and _pain_ still echoed through Nagato's voice.

"_Why should I? How can you stand there and tell me you will never change your mind?"_ He had leaned in closer, his words growing in volume as he continued_. "Do you think you will always believe in yourself? Can you guarantee it? How can you possibly have __**that**__ much faith that life won't change you!?" _

He could remember that moment more perfectly than the rest. Clutching his chest, he had scrunched up his shirt right where his heart resided.

"_There's still pain, buried deep down inside of me."_ Naruto had whispered. _"And there's no telling what kind of pain I may face down the road. But, if I stop believing just because things just got difficult – if the hero were just to change who he was – then it would be a whole different story. It wouldn't be the story our master left behind." _ Naruto raised his head once more, saying his final words with unparalleled conviction. "_And it sure wouldn't be about Naruto!_"

Even now, he could still remember the stunned expression left across Nagato's face following an involuntary gasp. An expression, that slowly evolved into a wry smile as the pain left his face for the first time in years.

_"You are an odd kid…"_ he had chuckled to himself. _"You remind me of myself when I was young… I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in… nor believe in myself… but you chose a different path"._ Lifting his gaze once more, he stared directly into the face that contained so much promise. So much _hope_. _"In you, I can see another future. I… will believe in you… Naruto Uzumaki"_

Naruto found himself on his back once more, contemplating everything he had just recounted. Nagato had chosen to believe in him – just like so many of his friends and peers had come to do the same. There were going to be troubling times ahead, of that he had no doubt. But he was determined to bring about a change. He had made a solemn vow that he would not let his fellow sibling student down – and he never went back on his word.

"Hey! Naruto!"

Being snapped from his thoughts, Naruto sat up to see a young woman with bright pink hair and a slim fitting outfit make her way towards him. Stretching in order to get the blood pumping through his previously static body, Naruto stood up and returned his hands to their place behind his head. Flashing one of his trademark grins, he greeted his teammate.

"Oi Sakura-chan! How's it going?"

"I've been looking all over for you" she stated, letting out a soft sigh as she placed her hands on her hips. Scouring the area it was clear to her that Naruto hadn't been training, something that she had to admit, caught her by surprise. Whatever time that wasn't spent on training was usually spent stuffing his face with ramen from Ichiraku's. "What were you doing all the way out here anyway?"

Laughing slightly, Naruto began to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh ya know, sometimes I just like to come out here and think. Gather my thoughts and such. It really is just so serene out here".

Sakura couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he said this before allowing a wry smile to escape her lips.

"First you become the Hero of the Village and now you're thinking?" Doing a quick about face, she crossed her arms. "You're just full of surprises these days Naruto".

"Ehehe…c'mon Sakura-chan, you know how much I hate being called that…" Naruto said dejectedly, dropping his head. She always knew how to keep things interesting with the near constant and unabashed teasing. Although he must admit, she had toned it down as of recent.

Remembering that she had initially had the look of important business about her he quickly perked up. "Anyways, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

Turning back to him, she seemed to have remembered the urgency as to which she had arrived as well. "Tsunade-shishou has summoned us to the Hokage tower immediately".

At the mention of a summons Naruto perked up, suddenly finding himself jubilant at the prospect of departing on another mission so soon.

"And before you ask no – I don't know if it's for a mission" Sakura stated, almost as if reading his mind. That was the one thing about being teammates; it didn't take long to pick up on the others quirks and habits. And the two had spent more than enough time together to discover how the other person ticked. "She just said that it was urgent".

"Hmm…" Naruto muttered, placing his thumb to his chin. "Wonder what could have the old hag so worked up this time?"

"It's not as if she's at a loss for things to cause her trouble, that's for sure" Sakura said, before allowing a sigh to escape from her lips. She couldn't imagine the kind of stress that her master was under right now – and with increasing stress came her increasing desire to delve in a bottle of sake. "And speaking of trouble, we should probably head over their now or she's just going to take her frustrations out on us".

It didn't take too long for her words to sink in as Naruto suddenly jumped to attention.

"Right you are Sakura-chan! Old people get so cranky when you have to keep them waiting. Lead the way!"

With a roll of her eyes, Sakura stared out at the horizon before making her way back across the field.

"I'll give you credit though Naruto, you seemed to have picked the right place – it really is peaceful here".

As the two made their way towards the Hokage tower, Sakura's words caused Naruto to slip back into his memories and reflect on something else Nagato had said.

"**The peace that you large nations enjoy only exists, because of the sacrifices forced upon smaller nations. For what you all like to call peace, is only won through violence against us." **

'Just how many more people like Nagato are out there?' Naruto thought. 'How many have had pain inflicted on them due to war?'

* * *

As the two young shinobi finally made their way to the Hokage's office, they found themselves greeted by a familiar face.

"Well, it's about time the two of you arrived".

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, allowing a large smile to once more jump across his face. "And Yamato-sensei! What are you two doing here? I would have thought for sure baa-chan would have you guys running ragged".

"Well you're not too far off the mark there" Yamato answered, shifting from his previous position against the wall. It had been a while since they had seen Kakashi, but even more so since they had encountered Yamato. With his unique adeptness in _Mokuton_ his abilities had been in high demand, integral to the rebuilding efforts that had been commencing across the village. "The Hokage had promised both Kakashi and myself a break, but I'm assuming something has come up." As much as he had tried to hide it, it was easy to tell Yamato was slightly dismayed by how their break had been cut short. "I don't suppose that's why you two are here?"

Sakura gave a curt nod. "Tsunade-shishou didn't give us any specifics, only that we should come to her office immediately. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Not a clue" Kakashi replied, placing his hands in his pockets before closing his visible eye in thought. "But whatever it is, it must be important for the four of us to be summoned here so hastily".

"Unfortunately, you are correct Kakashi".

The group suddenly jumped to attention at the sound of high heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Turning to the newcomer, they each gave a slight bow in unison before returning to their previous positions.

"Hokage-sama" the two jounin acknowledged in unison. The woman briskly made her away around the group before assuming the usual position behind her desk and the mounds of paperwork that awaited her.

"We came as soon as we could" Yamato said, banishing the ealier hints of disappointment entirely from his voice.

"I'm sure you're not thrilled by the prospects of me cancelling your time off, but I wouldn't do so unless something critical arose" Tsunade explained, before clasping her hands just beneath her chin.

The anticipation and curiosity could be felt throughout the entire room as the group prepared themselves for what she had to say. They had been sent out on all kinds of missions before – some ranging in the simplicity of escort to the near suicidal odds of fighting the Akatsuki. But the tone in Tsunade's voiced conveyed something that those in the room were not used to hearing – the feeling of uncertainty.

"There's no simple way to say this…" the Hokage uttered, letting her words hang out in the air slightly. "Shinobi have been disappearing from patrols all across the Land of Fire".

Unsurprising to herself, confusion ran across the faces of those within the office before giving way to looks of puzzlement. She did not blame them – she had practically had the same reaction herself when she first read the reports.

"Disappearing?" Yamato questioned, unable to fully grasp what the woman in front of him was saying. "Is it possible that the Akatsuki have already made their move?"

Tsunade shook her head. "When I say disappear Yamato, I do not mean ambushed or killed in action. They have vanished without a trace; no signs of battle, no signs of resistance."

A pained silence had set its way across the entire room, with many not sure exactly how to react to this statement.

"Baa-chan you can't be serious" Naruto said, the stunned look on his face conveying all he was feeling. "Disappearing? Without a trace? How can that even be possible?"

"Have we considered the possibility of deserters or an insurrection movement?" Kakashi asked, projecting a reassuring sense of calm that was sorely needed under the circumstances.

"It would be a viable explanation" Tsuande answered "if not for the fact that this phenomena has been happening not only in the Land of Fire, but the other great nations as well. This is an epidemic on an immense scale that we're not in the slightest way sure how to explain. The only thing that we can be sure of is that it's a real threat, one that has the potential to destabilize all of the great nations".

Tsuande shifted in her seat slightly, before banishing the discomfort from her voice. "It is because of this, that I have called you here today. The five great nations have convened and determined this a threat worthy of our attention, whether it be the Akatsuki or some other unknown foe".

"However," she continued "we cannot commit a large force of Shinobi to this assignment – it is obvious that not only are we being targeted, but the enemy has a specific awareness of all our whereabouts. Whether this is from an Intel leak or something else entirely, we still aren't sure."

Closing her eyes the Hokage paused as if to gather her thoughts and prepare them for what was to come.

"It is because of this that what I'm about to assign you is strictly off the record."

She had hesitated before continuing, a fact that did not elude those present. It was clear to them that something was troubling her, something that led them to believe that what she was about to say would shock them even more.

"The five great nations have elected to assemble a team to counter these disappearances" she stated, before lifting up a single scroll from a small pile on her desk. "Each of these is a dossier that contains information on the individual that you should be targeting in your recruitment efforts."

"Recruitment efforts?" Sakura questioned, unsure of what her master had meant by the statement. "I don't believe I follow shishou".

"That makes two of us" Yamato said, concurring with the pink haired kunoichi's assessment. "Shouldn't those under the five great nations be obligated to carry out orders just as we are?"

"This list isn't full of common rank and file shinobi" Tsunade explained, the hesitation beginning to diminish from her voice. "The names contained within these scrolls prescribe to independent…specialists who work outside of the great nations".

"Specialists?" Kakashi said, the disbelief evident on his face in spite of the mask that covered it. "Tsunade-sama, you can't possibly mean –"

"I do" she countered. "And I won't lie to you – it's very dangerous. But we don't have much of a choice. Our hands are tied right now and we can't afford to go in with swords blazing – the threat may head underground or vanish momentarily only to reappear again. Tact and thoughtfulness are required in a situation like this. And if it is indeed a force other than the Akatsuki, we cannot notify them of our current weakness and uncertainty".

The room fell silent again as the realization of her words sunk in. It was only until Kakashi moved forward and grabbed the scroll from her hands that the silence was broken.

"I understand Tsunade-sama".

Letting the scroll slip from her grasp, she looked over to them once more.

"The list has been developed through a joint effort of all the nations, but that doesn't discredit what I said earlier – it's going to be dangerous. Many of these people will be difficult to locate, and even then difficult to sway if they can be at all. A collaborative fund has been put together for this specific purpose, so for those who ask for money I have been authorized to give you full access on matching their request."

Tsunade stood from her seat, moving to stand in front of her desk in a final address to the group before her.

"These people come from all walks of life – do not underestimate what they are capable of. You all leave tomorrow morning".


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I know it's actually a bit shorter than the prologue, but I'm still in the process of setting the story. I'm counting on really getting things rolling the next chapter. I also figured a small update is better than no update. **

**I also took the liberty of changing the title from Abduction to Casualties of War due to believing it better aligned with the theme of the story. You'll understand my sentiments as the story goes on. Again, feel free to voice any criticism, corrections, or thoughts about the story. Reviews and feedback are always a huge help - enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei. Something just doesn't feel right about any of this".

As much as he wished to avoid it, the words of his pupil did carry some weight to them. But what surprised him even more was how attune to the situation Naruto actually was. It was only a few short years ago, that the eccentric ninja would have jumped at the opportunity to be a part of an assignment such as this. The thought of a daring A-rank mission that tasked its squad through treacherous lands would cause any young shinobi to be filled with delusions of heroism and grandeur. Many would even look on such a moment as the pinnacle of their career; a true testament to their experience and strength.

But it was clear to everyone around him, especially his sensei, that Naruto was no longer one of those young shinobi. Within him, Kakashi witnessed a warrior who understood the uncertainty of the situation. He was no longer ignorant of the potential dangers that resided along the way. Within him, he witnessed a man who had had battles waged against him, and waged battles in return. He had grown up in such a short amount of time, becoming a man before Kakashi's very eyes. But as much pride as it brought him to see how much his student had grown up, it saddened him that he already bore the scars of war.

_To be exposed to such things at such a young age…_ he thought. Many of the youth of the great nations – of every village – were forced to grow up far too fast. Instead of playing war, many children would find themselves living it. They would be forced to bear witness to the horror of watching their comrades fall in battle. Instead of growing up with the cherished memories of a loving family, many found their families stripped away from them.

His thoughts quickly harkened back to his other pupil, the one whose name was still whispered throughout the village to this day – Uchiha Sasuke.

There were times where some would succumb to this unfortunate reality, allowing themselves to be consumed by their hatred and breeding more in return. He remembered the anger that had burned through the Uchiha's eyes, an anger that he had hoped to quell with counsel and experience. But despite his best efforts to repress those desires, they had overtaken Sasuke; consuming him until nothing was left but a shell destined for revenge. His only purpose now was to replicate the pain on the world that he believed had betrayed his clan.

For others, this reality caused their will to be sapped altogether, leading to life of complacency or ignorance. It was not all that an uncommon path to walk, and Kakashi found himself hard pressed to hold such a decision against those who followed it. It was a desire that tempted all those who knew war, even those within the line of duty – even him.

_It would be so easy to just turn away. To leave all of the heartache, the loss, behind. To settle down and forget of all the times that have caused me so much pain._

As he thought this, his gaze fell to Naruto and he couldn't help but smile in sound realization.

But then there were the few who chose to face this reality – and say no. There were those that would never accept such circumstances, and would never stop until their dreams have been realized. Naruto embodied what it meant fight the cycle that had engulfed this land for generations. In him existed a promise, entrusted to him by Jiraiya-sensei and his own sensei, Namikaze Minato. In him, they saw the promise of a future without conflict, where understanding came not through bloodshed but friendship. And Kakashi believed in that dream now more than ever. He believed that within Naruto, held the key to changing the entire shinobi world.

"Eh…Kakashi-sensei? Hello?"

With a second inquiry, the white haired ninja was snapped out of his thoughts before proceeding to wave his hands and chuckle.

"Sorry. Seems I zoned out a little bit there" Kakashi stated, before returning his hands to the straps stemming from his travel pack.

"That would be an understatement" Naruto said, the sarcasm evident in his voice. His face scrunched up slightly in annoyance before he continued. "Did you even hear anything I said? I was just saying –"

"Yes, yes, I heard you" Kakashi replied, not even attempting to hide the sigh that escaped his lips. Even though Naruto _had_ matured, his impatience was still something that he had yet to conquer. "And I'm going to be completely honest – I don't disagree with you. But orders are orders, and there is some sense to what Tsunade-sama was saying".

"Kakashi is right" Yamato added, before raising an index finger. "There is a lot of truth to the Hokage's words. A sudden surge of activity could cause the target to suddenly go underground. But there is also another angle of the situation we must consider – if shinobi are vanishing without a trace then it is entirely possible that our intel network has been infiltrated. It's also entirely possible that the networks of other villages have been as well. And if that turns out to be true -"

"Then even the slightest disruption in activity could also have the same effect" Sakura interjected.

"Exactly" Kakashi confirmed, not in the least bit surprised by the kunoichi's quick comprehension of the situation. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Sakura was extremely gifted in the area of deduction.

"I understand Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said. It was clear the young shinobi was willing himself to fall in line, but it was a battle that he was beginning to lose. "But how can you possibly expect this to succeed!" he questioned, the aggravation beginning to gain momentum through his words. "How can you possibly expect me to trust someone whose loyalties can be summed up in coins? Hell, I'll bet some of these people are even wanted men!"

Kakashi's pace came to a halt as he turned to confront his agitated pupil. "I expect you to make it work because it is your job and duty as a shinobi" he stated, his resolve unfaltering. "As I said, the prospects don't exactly thrill me either and such a mission is practically unheard of. But we _will_ make it work, because a lot of lives depend on this mission being a success."

Before he could say anymore, Kakashi had already returned to his former position at the front of the formation. He was expecting Naruto to continue to voice his frustration, but the only thing that followed was a quiet confirmation.

"I understand, Kakashi-sensei"

* * *

With sunlight waning, it wasn't long before the group had decided to set up camp in a small clearing. The process was efficient and painless, welcomed by all those present as they had made it a prerogative to travel most of the day without stopping. It was only a few moments before a fire was roaring at the center of the camp site and rations were appropriately distributed. With stomachs filled, the conversation that followed was filled with tales of missions past and fond memories. Despite the possible desperation that hung over their heads, it was clear that the group was enjoying their time as a team once more.

As laughter filled the air, Kakashi's hands fell to the travel pack that was now resting against the log he was seated on. He pulled out two of the many scrolls that were stored within before clearing his throat, causing all eyes to fall immediately on him.

"Unfortunately, I suppose it's time to get down to business" Kakashi proclaimed dryly, before lifting up the seals of the two scrolls in hand. "I know it must have been frustrating not knowing exactly where we were headed, but we couldn't risk reviewing the mission details within such a close proximity of the village".

Placing the scrolls gently to the ground the group gathered around him, attempting to view the contents held within.

"Our first location might be a location that you're all familiar with – Amegakure."

Naruto recoiled slightly at the mention of the name "But Kakashi-sensei, that's where – "

"Yes" Kakashi answered, as if almost reading his mind. "The village that Jiraiya's pupils originated from."

Naruto's fist clenched as his suspicions were confirmed. He remembered all that Nagato had told him in his final moments – how the great nations used and abused Amegakure in order to wage battles against each other. Battles that had left the very landscape of the tiny nation scarred and in constant strife. To have to visit such a place so soon…

A look of concern took place across Sakura's face as she stared at the young shinobi. It was clear that this revelation was weighing heavily on him, and was left with wonder as she could only guess what was going through his mind right now.

"When you defeated Pain" Kakashi continued "a large power vacuum was created. He was the sole leader of the village, and his voice reigned absolute. As it's clear he never truly believed in electing some 'successor', civil war has descended upon the village."

"So soon?" Yamato uttered. "I would have thought there would at least be some time for the nations to make a joint effort to stabilize the government there".

Kakashi shook his head. "Unfortunately the effects of Pain's death were felt immediately. Despite its size, Amegakure is a key village in that it's connected to three out of the five great nations. Whoever controls the village controls a lot of bargaining power".

"An opportunity that many probably wish to get the first crack at" Yamato said, before folding his arms in deep thought.

"Correct. As you can imagine, the area has undergone a massive influx of personnel due to the demand for troops to supply each faction's war effort. Mercenaries, thugs, soldiers for hire – you name it."

"But if the area is so chaotic, how can the great nations just sit by and ignore the violence occurring right at their doorstep?" Sakura questioned, her eyes searching for.

"It's not a matter of ignorance Sakura" Kakashi responded, knowing that the matter was bound to surface one way or another. "It's a matter of priority. The nations have decided at this time that the threat of the Akatsuki must be terminated before tending to matter such as the situation in Amegakure."

Glancing over at Naruto, Sakura couldn't help but be surprised with how he had continued to remain silent. With how vocal he was with his displeasure earlier, she was expecting him to chime in at any moment – but that moment never came.

_If I think it's wrong, I can only imagine how Naruto must feel…_ she thought, growing more concerned about her companion as time went by.

She was not far off with her assumptions as Naruto continued to struggle with what he was being told. How could they be so selfish?! All those people who had undergone constant war at the hands of the great nations – and now they were facing the same cycle once more! How could they possibly stand idly by when so many people were suffering?

"Naruto".

Emerging from his thoughts, his sensei was now staring straight at him. The look in his eyes told him that he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I know what you must be thinking – that you owe it to help these people based on what has occurred in the past. I'm not saying we shouldn't lend a helping hand if the opportunity presents itself – but we can't let it get in the way of the mission".

It took him a few moments before he was able to return a slight nod to Kakashi. As much as it pained him, he was right.

"So who exactly are the standouts in this mess?" Yamato inquired. "I'm assuming that there are some factions that have already gained a slight advantage".

Kakashi once again gave a slight nod. "There are currently two factions who have established themselves and gained a significant foothold" Kakashi responded. "The first of these is the ARA, or the Alliance to Restore Amegakure. They're a resistance group mostly made up of various nationalists and locals fighting for sweeping reforms and establishing a political system similar to that of the great nations".

Reaching back into his travel pack, Kakashi produced a photo for the group to see. It showed a man suspected to be in his mid-thirties, with a scar that ran from his left eye to his cheek. His hair was black and slicked back, and his eyes practically glistened with a resolve that couldn't be questioned.

"This is Kichirou Takahashi, leader of the resistance. There's reportedly already been multiple assassination attempts on his life, but to no avail. The people under him are incredibly loyal, so taking him out has proven difficult for the opposition. Not only that, but he seems to have a firm grasp on military tactics. Despite being outnumbered three to one, the resistance has managed to hold their ground".

Reaching back into his pack he produced a second photo, one incredibly less pleasant in the first. Pictured was a grotesquely large man with a sly grin that reached from ear-to-ear. Slightly balding, it was safe to assume that he was at least in his late forties, if not early fifties. Add to the fact that his eyes projected a sense of malice and it was easy to tell the man lacked character in every regard.

"This is Tarou Saitou, the leader of the organization known as _Kumo_." It was difficult for Kakashi to mask the clear disgust emanating from his voice. "Anything illegal – vice, drugs, extortion, and even forbidden jutsus – go through this organization. You name it, they'll have their hands in it in one way or another. And Saitou is at the head of it all."

"But what could an organization like Kumo gain by sinking such vast amounts of resources into a full on war?" Sakura questioned. "It just seems too public for such an organization that seems to always keep its deals dark".

"It's like we said before" Yamato said. "Amegakure is located between three of the five great nations. If Saitou gains control of the village, he'll have a direct means of smuggling his goods throughout the other nations."

Kakashi withdrew the photograph to its former spot before continuing. "Those are the two largest players in all of this – although there have been rumors of a third faction preparing to enter the fray. However, we can't confirm whether this is true or not at this time."

"Our primary mission is to recruit the men listed in each scroll to our squad, by any means necessary. We've been given full authority by the five great nations – however we've been told to keep most requests or requirements within the law." Pausing, he proceeded to motion his hand to the scroll on the far left.

"The first candidate is a man that goes by the name of Kane Murakami" he explained. "He's one of the most renowned swords-for-hire you can find, sharing past contracts with any organization you could think of. He's even had past contracts with some of the other nations. Not only that, but it's said his skill in kenjutsu rivals that of the Seven Ninja Swordsman".

"That's quite a claim" Yamato stated, presenting a look of skepticism. "The Seven Ninja Swordsman were the best there was – how can we be so sure that these reports aren't exaggerated?"

"If there's one thing that we can be sure of, it's that these guys live up to their reputation Yamato" Kakashi answered. "It's hard to doubt them once you've seen the track record that these people carry with them."

"Do we have any means of identifying him?" Sakura asked, noticing that Kakashi had yet to produce a photograph as he had done for the faction leaders.

"Unfortunately not. The only lead we truly have to go on is the description of the weapon he carries. He may be difficult to find, but the distinctness of the sword should be enough of a giveaway."

Directing his hand to the right, Kakashi now focused their attention to the scroll to his right.

"The second recruit is an assassin by the name of Jiro Hashimoto."

"An assassin?" Sakura had trouble masking the shock in her voice. "Even I have to say sensei, I have some reluctance accepting someone whose sole purpose is to kill."

It was clear to everyone there that there was some truth to her words. But despite this, Kakashi remained resolute. "Be that as it may, this situation does call for a certain bit of delicacy along with a unique set of skills – skills that this Jiro happens to have. He is reputation as an assassin is practically unparalleled."

Pulling out a map from his pack, Kakashi proceeded to spread it in front of all those who were present.

"We believe that within a couple days, the assassin will make his move on his next target – a high ranking lieutenant within Saitou's organization by the name of Sho Fujiwara. It'll be our job to intercept the target before the assassination can occur."

Allowing another few seconds for the information to sink in, Kakashi returned the map along with the two dossiers to his pack.

"Seems like we're facing a lot of unknowns if I'm being perfectly honest Kakashi-sensei" Naruto added. It was evident that he still wasn't convinced of the mission's prospects.

"I know we don't have a lot to go on at the moment, but hopefully that'll change once time goes on. Not only will it give us a chance to gather more information, but we'll also be able to get a more realistic interpretation of the situation once we reach Amegakure."

Looking over the group one last time, Kakashi placed his hands in his pocket before standing up.

"Speaking of which, we still have a ways to go. We'll continue making way first thing in the morning. In the meantime, make sure you get plenty of rest - I have a feeling we're going to need it".


End file.
